Letters to Peter
by songintheair
Summary: Its never too late to tell someone you care. Spoiler: '.07'
1. From Nathan

(I do not own, nor do I claim to own, 'Heroes' or any of it's characters.)

What if Sylar had succeeded in murdering Peter in Mohinder's apartment that night? How would it have affected those who were closest to him?

The following 'story' will be made up of letters written to Peter after his death.

* * *

**LETTERS TO PETER**

FROM: NATHAN

I never appreciated you. I think that's what bothers me the most.

Sure, you could be a little idealistic from time to time, and you were gifted in the art of frustrating me to no end. But, now I see the problem was with me, and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to let go of this guilt.

I was always the serious one, the one the world expected to move mountains; but the reality is, you were the better man.

Until lately, I never knew what it was to really care about anyone but myself, and if it wasn't for you, I probably couldn't even say that now.

You were the rock, the one who gave me the drive to be as successful as I've been. From the day they brought you home from the hospital, you always looked at me like I could do anything; and because of that, I could.

The day you told me you could fly, you remember? You jumped off a multi-story building and almost killed yourself. You wanted to prove you were different, meant for something bigger. But Peter, anyone who knows you could have told you that.

I know I never gave you much praise, never supported you enough, but I always loved you. I just wanted to protect you, though I see now that I just hindered your growth.

You were meant for greatness, Little Brother, and I see that now.

I just wish it weren't too late to tell you.


	2. From Claire

FROM: CLAIRE

I'm not sure how upset I'm allowed to be that you're gone… I barely knew you.

Still, as pathetic and lame as it sounds… you were probably the only person I could really trust, especially recently.

When I found out who you really were, it was the only good thing to happen to me since you saved my life in Texas. My uncle. It makes me smile just reading it.

I didn't have much of a purpose before you came; my reality basically consisted of school, boys, and the occasional re-growing of some limb or another. I didn't feel alive.

But the moment you stepped onto campus, my whole reality was turned upside down. There were other people out there like me! I wasn't alone anymore… because of you.

After that, I found my birth mother; I finally got _some_ answers about where it is I came from; about why I am the way I am.

Now, I know my father, my grandmother, and, of course, my favorite uncle. I'm a part of something real… no lies or deception.

I guess with all that, all the good things… the universe was bound to serve up its usual dosage of terrible. Only, this is more than terrible. I can't count that times that I've died... but death doesn't come close to feeling as bad as this does.

When I saw you lying there, I felt everything start to fall apart again. It was unreal. You were the only thing that made me feel safe, and you're gone. You're gone.

It still hasn't really registered; maybe it never will. I just keep waiting for you to wake up and be okay, for all of this to be one bad memory.

You were supposed to be invincible.


	3. From Claude

FROM: CLAUDE

You showed some real potential, Kid.

Yeah, when I first met you, I was sure I'd never met a more pathetic creature on the planet… you were more of a child than a man. Everything you did was for the approval of your Godforsaken family and those wretched human beings you call 'friends.' Sickening, it was.

Even so, I actually felt that you might be able to change the future.

Behind those boyish, 'Please-love-me' eyes was a strength I'd never seen before. You really wanted to gain control over what was controlling you, and for that, let me admit I admired you.

I've met a lot of people, a lot of people like you. They wake up one day and they can move things with their minds, or they can manipulate fire, or whatever else. They suddenly feel like they're meant for more, just like you. The only difference between them and you, however, is that, I think you actually may have been.

The world saw you as this pansy 'male nurse,' and yeah, at the beginning, you were. You had absolutely no sense of your own potential, for both good and bad.

But with every day I saw you trying, with every new ability you discovered, you grew a little more into the person you were meant to be. Without, might I add, giving up on those you loved.

I never understood that; I guess certain incidences in my past have left me as the pessimistic person you've come to know.

Still, you really believed in the good of people, and, for some reason I'll never understand, you helped me to begin to do the same.


	4. From Isaac

By request from crockergirl, this letter is from Isaac. (the following explanation contains a _slight_ spoiler from '.07')

Please disregard the fact that his present state would make the writing of this letter quite impossible.

* * *

FROM: ISAAC 

Let's face it; we weren't exactly best friends… In fact, I think its safe to say we saw each other as the enemy in the end.

At least, I know that's how I saw you. The danger I was meant to stop.

Can you blame me, though? You stole the woman I loved… that was not a good foundation for a relationship.

Even so, you did save my life once, and I guess if that doesn't earn some form of recognition on my part, then nothing does.

You always seemed so ready and willing to jump into something (saving the cheerleader and the world) you thought was important, regardless of whether or not there was possible danger to your own life.

You forced me to embrace my 'gift' like I hadn't before, and, if it weren't for that, I may never have. You told me I was 'supposed to know' where the cheerleader was, you believed, without any doubt, in the accuracy of my drug-induced prophecies.

The thing is, you kind of believed in them more than I ever did. When I realized what I was doing, it freaked me out. You kind of just accepted it, didn't you?

I admit I wanted to be the one to kill you. I wanted to be the hero… the one who saved the world.

But, I know the truth now.

That wouldn't have made me the hero that you already were.


End file.
